Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. Components of the compressor, combustor, and turbine sections are often coated with abradable coatings and/or thermal barrier coatings. U.S. patent application publication No. 2012/0062888 to C. Strock discloses an abradable coating for interaction with tips of airfoils (such as vanes or blades of a compressor of a gas turbine engine) that includes a metal bond coat thermal, ceramic layer, and an abradable layer. The ceramic layer on the metal bond coat provides insulation and acts as a fuse that is adapted to spall off upon high rub interaction. The abradable coating on the ceramic layer contacts the tips of the airfoils during operation of the compressor. The abradable coating is sufficiently abradable to roundup the coating by contact with airfoil tips.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.